Feiyue Fogpaw
Feiyue Fogpaw is a pandaren mistweaver monk, expert fisherman, and skilled Serpent Rider currently aligned with the Horde, originally from mainland Pandaria. He was also a leader of , a brief guest of , and served a short tour with <The Kor'kron Legion>. He now fights with the of the Horde and the Huojin as a combat healer. 'History' Early Life Born into a long line of skilled and wealthy mistweaver monks who'd been settled in Sri-La Village in the Jade Forest for generations, Feiyue spent his early childhood in preparation for his eventual training at the Tian Monastery nearby. The town, situated on Pandaria's eastern coast and frequented by the Anglers, was the site of abundant fishing trade and nautical lifestyle. Immersed in the culture of a seaside home, he grew up fishing, sailing, and learning the nuances of the ocean to become a natural all-around waterman. At age 6, Feiyue was sent to begin his training and was quickly recognized for his family's prior reputation and performance at the Monastery. ''Cataclysm'' Tian Monastery and the Temple of the Jade Serpent With time, Feiyue became one of the Monastery's most devout disciples of serpent style, and at the age of 21 was asked to become one of the Shi-fu to teach new generations of mistweavers. He spent two years in this position before being approached by monks of the Temple of the Jade Serpent, who offered him further enlightenment to the final stages of advanced mistweaving. There, under the guidance of Yu'lon and her disciples, he would hone his skills to rival some of the most potent serpent style monks in recent times. Order of the Cloud Serpent As a teenager, while still enrolled at the Tian Monastery, the young monk traveled to the Arboretum and the Windward Isle to train in the ways of the Serpent Riders as his family had all done before him. He spent the better half of a decade helping the keepers and riders there to ready himself for the day he'd raise one of his own. That day finally came when outlanders of the Horde and Alliance set foot on Pandaria for the first time. Mists of Pandaria When the mists finally parted and Pandaria was beset by the warring factions of greater Azeroth and the resurgence of the Sha, Feiyue made a decision to leave his home in the Jade Forest to assist the war efforts of the Shado-Pan and foreign forces to reverse the Sha expansion across the land. He left the Tian Monastery and the Jade Temple behind and headed straight to the Arboretum to perform the final rites of the serpent rider. He was allowed to choose a single cloud serpent egg. He chose a bright-green one - warm to the touch and faintly-charged with electricity. In a few weeks' time, it hatched - and a tiny jade serpent hatchling squirmed inside. Qing Wù, Feiyue's new life-long companion, remained at the Arboretum for a few months until it grew strong enough (under his meticulous care) to travel beyond the Jade Forest. When the time came, they set out into Pandaria together to face their homeland's new threats. During that period, Feiyue would put to use many of the survival skills the monastery had taught its students - hunting, fishing, gathering, and cooking. It wasn't long before it all came naturally. The Reign of Hellscream As Feiyue traveled, he began to meet members of the two armies he'd heard so much about. Uncertain of the true motives of either side, he lent his skills to both as he saw fit. Between their skirmishes, he helped save lives wherever possible. Some of the locals in Kun-Lai spoke of a recently-opened portal in Honeydew Village not far from his home in the Jade Forest, which led to the Horde capital city of Orgrimmar. When the situation in Pandaria began to stabilize and tangible progress was made against the Sha, he made the trek to Honeydew and stepped through the portal, where he discovered the Huojin garrison. As he learned more of the true motives of the Huojin and its Alliance counterpart, Feiyue thought he could relate far more to the Tushui. Though, unable to make contact with the Tushui, he started to familiarize himself with the Huojin - the only other pandaren in the city at the time. He found himself uninterested in fully enlisting to the Horde-aligned group, however. As he spent time in Orgrimmar, he fostered a growing admiration of Horde culture, particularly of note; orcish history. Feiyue met many new allies in the Horde during his extended visit to the capital, and began developing close friendships and ties to some of its warriors and citizens. A neutral pandaren group newly-based in Orgrimmar, , took Feiyue in during his time abroad, which provided him many resources previously unobtainable. In due time, Feiyue gained respect in the Shao'din for his combat, medicinal, and leadership skills. Soon, he was placed in a position of high esteem. For quite some time, he acted as a reknowned and devout envoy for the group before a conflict among its leadership led to his exile. The outlaw group Feiyue became close with at the time (which he would join almost two years later), the , may have contributed to this exile. The War Riders, who would have been his first preferential affiliation, had already left Orgrimmar on a mission of their own. Luckily, he had many friends, and sought out - a group of orcs he fought alongside in Kun-Lai. They provided him shelter and supplies in the wake of his abandonment by his Shao'din and worked with him to find solid work as a mercenary of the Horde to support himself. In a stroke of "luck", Garrosh Hellscream had at that time placed Orgrimmar under martial law, and multiple powers plotted an assault to end his rule as Warchief. That timely occurence provided Feiyue the opportunity to contribute toward an effective change in the course of history with a small rebel division of which defected against Hellscream's brutal tyranny. He worked as a designated combat healer with the group and many other brave adventurers to storm the gates of Orgrimmar to bring down the Warchief and liberate the city, which briefly stumbled the creation of the Iron Horde. The Redfist clan departed for Draenor shortly after the capture of the Warchief. Feiyue was then free for discharge from the Kor'kron and headed back home to help clean up the mess left in Pandaria. Warlords of Draenor After so long away from home, Feiyue set aside a considerable amount of time to work with the Temple of the Jade Serpent to heal the wounds suffered by Pandaria during the Sha outbreak. His friends in the Horde scarcely heard from him during that time, and the only two he'd contact (exclusively via post) would be one War Rider leader; Wulkfar Thundergrip, and the leader of what would become , Rahkris. Those two orcs played instrumental roles in Feiyue's eventual return to Orgrimmar. Through them, he learned about the rumors of the Burning Legion's impending return. The Way of the Crane While he'd already been heavily trained in Serpent style for most of his life, and to a basic level in both Tiger and Ox styles, Feiyue felt this coming threat was great enough that it warranted deeper training in a useful offensive style. The Way of the Crane was a rare art among monks, and its techniques were uniquely developed to augment mistweavers with enhanced offensive capabilities. Before he left Pandaria for a proper second time, he traveled to the Temple of the Red Crane and began to learn these new skills, transferring frequently between the Jade Forest and Krasarang to become a potent follower of both Yu'lon and Chi-Ji. His initial arrival was met with skepticism (upon learning of Feiyue's Horde ties) at first by the Crane Wing Order, who had already been wronged by the Horde in the recent past. Feiyue's history and esteem with the Tian Monastery and position in the Jade Temple were two major points the southern monks simply could not ignore, and he was granted access to the domain of Chi-Ji and his followers. Legion The day the Legion attacked the Peak of Serenity, Feiyue was in the Jade Temple's library, studying what little knowledge it held about the Legion and fel magic. Thanks to Wulkfar and Rahkris, he sought to prepare himself for a demonic threat for a few days, passing what he found to some of his closest associates in Pandaria - just in case. When word reached the Temple of the Legion strike at the Peak of Serenity, Feiyue and a few others were sent to reinforce the defense effort. With much of the Peak either evacuated or decimated by the invasion portal's collapse, Feiyue was directed to Mandori Village on Shen-zin Su with the other volunteering monks. From here, the monks of the Broken Temple worked to fight the Legion in the Broken Isles head-on. He didn't make contact with his allies in the Horde until the war to repel the Legion's third invasion neared its climax. The Huojin and the Horde The conflict against the Legion was nearly over as Feiyue returned to Orgrimmar. Argus was rifted into the sky above Azeroth already, and most of that campaign was already complete. Once he had a few free days and the demand for his skills on the warfront waned, he began to search for his old friends. Through Wulkfar's letters, he learned the War Riders had been living in the Arathi Highlands for some time. In an effort to conceal the details of the situation, Wulkfar intentionally excluded the reasons behind this change of residence, and only requested Feiyue make an attempt to seek them out if he was ready to join their ranks. Exiled for assaulting First Arcanist Thalyssra of the Nightborne elves just prior to their decision to join the Horde, the War Riders had gone into hiding and quickly cut most ties. Feiyue's long-time friend and one of the War Rider leaders, Dumock Stormgrip, was imprisoned shortly after the incident. Once he learned of the group's hasty departure from Orgrimmar, suspicious of the situation, Feiyue decided to seek out his old friends in Arathi and find a way to help. Lacking the supplies or support necessary to make the journey on his own, he reluctantly joined the Huojin and the Horde as an officially-documented enlisted soldier. This allowed him access to the supplies, armor, and contact networks he needed to track the War Riders across entire continents. Concealing the true reasons for his questioning about Arathi, Feiyue disguised his curiosity as an interest in war strategy, herbalism, dwarven cultural study, and fishing. He put his newly-acquired resources to use and obtained as much information as he could about the central Eastern Kingdoms. Setting out on an off-duty evening, he and his cloud serpent journeyed overseas to scour the hills of Arathi and the nearby Wetlands to seek any clue to the location of the War Riders' encampment. After three days of tireless searching, they came across Dunock Stormgrip and a number of unfamiliar new War Riders outside a cavern in the Wetlands. At first, from afar, the group responded with hostility. Dunock gave the order to stand down after he realized it was Feiyue, his old comrade, who had barrelled toward them on a massive dragon. Feiyue was invited back to the War Rider cove in the south with open arms, and welcomed into their ranks as a permanent member. Feiyue then pledged to keep what he considered his new Shao'din safe from harm. While with the group in Arathi, he once again put his hunting and gathering skills to use to help sustain its members while rations were thin. After a brief move to Revantusk Village in the Hinterlands, the War Riders negotiated the terms of their exile's resolution and returned to Orgrimmar as members of the Horde. The group was cleared of most charges, but one major penalty still remained - Dumock's lifelong imprisonment. By that time, the Silithus incident involving Sargeras had already occured. Battle for Azeroth A full-fledged member of the Huojin, the Horde, and the War Riders, Feiyue had no shortage of income between his trades, healing, and the work he did in greater Pandaria after the Hellscream episode. He took this new-found personal wealth and purchased a few important provisions, wary of his impending return to heavy combat as the reports from Silithus arrived each day. His first decision was to head to the Krasarang Wilds to procure an adult dragon turtle as a stalwart mount for his deployment with the War Riders. Named "Baolei", meaning "fortress", the turtle was thick-shelled and had a vicious demeanor - the perfect fit for the job. Among other provisions, he procured a very expensive set of armor designed by pandaren artisans and forged by Orgrimmar's finest smiths for both he and Baolei, ensuring both bore heavy Horde symbolism. As the Azerite conflict began to intensify, Feiyue and the War Riders steeled themselves for their next great challenge... Start of the Blood War The War Riders volunteered to join the deployment of Horde military forces to the far south of Kalimdor as the scramble for newly-discovered veins of Azerite intensified in Feralas and Silithus. To keep their location open only to the Riders' membership and their close allies, they resettled near the remote remains of Schnottz's Landing in the far southeast of Uldum. Strategically, the decision allowed the War Riders to deploy at will to the neighboring regions to bolster official local Horde deployments, commit unofficial acts of war on the Horde's behalf, and provide quick response to incidents or short-notice local orders. = Flames of War: Blood Maul Around a month after the War Rider Compound in Uldum was established, the Horde launched a second major offensive in Feralas proper. The Alliance had begun to stockpile newly-discovered local Azerite at Feathermoon Stronghold. At Stonemaul Hold to the east, and the tauren Camp Ataya to the north, Horde forces began to mass an assault force for a three-day push against the coastal Kaldorei fortress. The first day's attack on Feathermoon was repelled by a decisive forward defense. Enough casualties were suffered by the Horde to incur a secondary reinforcement deployment into the area. Thus commenced the summoning of Feiyue, some of the War Riders, Sanliu (another Huojin pandaren from Sri-La Village), and Nessah (an ex-Farstrider Feiyue had recently met in Highmountain) to the staging area after things calmed down on the first night. On the second day, as reinforcements entered Desolace's northern border, they were intercepted by Alliance scouting parties. Feiyue, while assigned to escort one of the incoming convoys, suffered moderate injuries during multiple brief engagements during the transition southward to Camp Ataya. They were not severe enough to deter Huojin command, however, which demanded he stay and lend his abilities to the push. On the third day, Horde intelligence operatives reported a massive stockpile of Azerite in the Dire Maul, held by the aggressive Gordunni ogre tribe. As both armies swarmed the ruined elven kingdom, fierce battles raged above on ground level and deep within the lower corridors and inner pathways. The Horde declared a near-total strategic victory, but ultimately, Feiyue suffered critical and dire wounds while his division was pinned beneath the Dire Maul's colosseum by enemy forces. They'd suffered heavy casualties during the last of the fighting. Most of the group was killed, but the surviving members barricaded themselves deep underground away from the heavy combat. Nessah, uninjured, remained with Feiyue as two battle-mages opened shaky portals to Orgrimmar. As the two fell through a portal into the Valley of Honor, Feiyue was rushed to a nearby infirmary and promptly tended to, where what remained of his armor was quickly cut fom his body. A War Rider shaman named Zehzi Stargazer closed his wounds and kept him alive, but an Alliance warlock had cursed Feiyue with an immunity of magical healing just before he made it through the portal. For almost four weeks as the curse wore off, he endured a near-total natural healing process before he finally returned to full active duty. War of the Thorns As Azerite gained worldwide attention from all major entities on Azeroth, the Horde under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner took the first notable step toward all-out war in its assault of Darkshore. The operation's goal was to rout Alliance forces, specifically by seizing the Kaldorei capital city of Teldrassil. Feiyue was assigned to this force, and assisted the push toward the Northern shore from the South. After the local furbolgs were pushed from Blackwood Den and a foothold for invading forces was established, the region saw the first of many extreme clashes during the Azerite Wars. All prior Horde-Alliance encounters since the Third War paled in comparison to the sheer numbers deployed and casualties suffered on both sides, which set an ominous, rigid standard for major future engagements. Feiyue was regularly assigned to haphazardly-grouped warbands to scout areas or intercept small groups deep within the forest where much of the more bloody fights took place. Many times, he found himself the sole Horde survivor of those tinier engagements - largely due to the assignment of inexperienced or unprepared recruits to the group. When Sylvanas gave the order, Horde forces finally pushed the Alliance back to the North shore, where the remnants of its defense laid incapacitated or dying. After a brief one-on-one between the Warchief and Kaldorei Ranger-Captain Delaryn Summermoon, Windrunner signaled catapults to fire burning materiel across the water at the base of Teldrassil, which caused the foundation of the city to catch fire uncontrollably. The capital itself was completely lost, and the casualties suffered by Alliance civilans were - to Feiyue - unacceptable. His loyalty to his Warchief was from that point forward in question. Soon, Horde and Alliance forces both evacuated Darkshore for a short time, where only small outposts and scouting groups were left to survey the aftermath of the carnage. Battle for Lordaeron In response to the loss of Teldrassil, the Alliance mounted an all-out assault on the Undercity. Once word reached Horde higher ups, the Undercity was reinforced and Feiyue was brought to Tirisfal to support its defense. First stationed atop the Lordaeron ramparts, he missed most of the inital fighting. Brill was already taken and fully occupied by Alliance forces by the time he saw action in the area. After a request to local command for a transfer to the ground to support close-combat units, he was put to use. Small Alliance recon squads were intercepted by Feiyue's unit and clashed on and off for the final hours before the actual seige began. When Alliance forces began their march on Lordaeron, Feiyue was on the frontline with thousands of other soldiers holding against the onslaught. Feiyue endured the brunt of the engagement without meaningful personal injury, and regrouped with a blight unit for the scorched-earth phase of Horde retreat. Once again, he questioned why he was willing to support war crimes of that magnitude. He convinced himself there must have been a valid reason behind his Warchief's unprecedented decisions. All Horde and Alliance forces retreated after the Undercity and Ruins of Lordaeron were blighted, save for The Bulwark, which still maintained its vigil over the Western Plaguelands. Zandalari Support Efforts After the acquisition of prisoners Princess Talanji and Zul from the Stormwind Stockades, the Horde ordered heavy support to the isle of Zandalar in an effort to acquire the Zandalari Empire's allegiance (and subsequently, their powerful naval fleet) to prepare for the imminent future conflict with Alliance forces over newly-discovered lodes of Azerite. Feiyue dedicated significant time to the Huojin and gained rank and status in the eyes of the Horde, and was deployed with these groups to direct and heal small component units in the region. His orders were to locate and secure all significant Azerite deposits in Northern Zuldazar, Western Nazmir, and the entire territory of Vol'dun. When G'huun, the Blood God and its followers were defeated, Feiyue was scheduled for redeployment. The Zandalari Empire had been weakened by the G'huun incident, but was holding steady enough for the Horde to launch the next phase of its strategy. Yüying Fogpaw Facing service in the Horde military at the absolute height of war against the Alliance, Feiyue requested a brief leave of absence to visit his family in the Jade Forest. There, he and his relatives convened about how best to ensure his safety going forward. To his surprise, Yüying, his younger sister by three years (and yet another prodigy mistweaver of the Fogpaw lineage), volunteered to enlist in the Alliance Tushui military and relay intel back to Feiyue and the Huojin. Feiyue, newly-promoted to the rank of Stone Guard, would use that new status and information to coordinate operations that would both subtly protect Yüying, and simultaneously guarantee his own survival. Both individuals expressed satisfaction that they'd still be helping people on both sides of the conflict in this process. Assault on Kul Tiras The forces of the Horde converged on Kul Tiras, where the Alliance sought new military support in the wake of the War of the Thorns. Warfang Hold in the mountains of the gorgeous Stormsong Valley became Feiyue's new home for that phase of the Azerite Wars. The strategic location allowed him to assist Horde operations in the region by air-dropping into the valley below on a moment's notice. The primary goal of the operation was Azerite lode acquisition and denial. Secondary objectives included disruption of local supply lines, assessment of troop movements and numbers, and guerilla attacks on fortified Alliance positions. Battle for Stromgarde The conflict began to divide and splinter across multiple continents. Stromgarde Keep, deemed a crucial strategic crossroads for control of the Eastern Kingdoms, was besieged by the Horde not long after its assault on Kul Tiras. That was a place Feiyue was particularly of use to the Horde due to his status as a once-War Rider Outcast, camped in the Northeast of the territory in exile. The Horde was aware, and deployed him to Ar'gorok with haste. His intimate knowledge of the area - foraging opportunities, advantageous choke-points, potential hideouts, etc. - proved invaluable on many occasions. The ongoing deployment saw him juggle three prime stations across Azeroth for the first time in his suddenly-extensive military career; Ar'gorok, The Port of Zandalar, and Warfang Hold. Battle for Darkshore The Kaldorei, still craving vengeance for the burning of Teldrassil and its many killed or displaced citizens, launched an assault on Darkshore in an effort to weaken and rout the Horde's forces in the region. Feiyue was called back to Kalimdor, pulled from his existing deployments, and redeployed to the area as it once again became a point of contention for the two armies. As the fighting began to escalate beyond what he deemed "tolerably safe" (due in part to Tyrande Whisperwind's invocation of the Night Warrior rites), he arranged for a reassignment to Orgrimmar to help with logistical planning and city security. War Riders in Stormsong The War Riders began pushing hard into active combat zones to bolster Horde forces in Kul'Tiras, and chose Warfang Hold as their base of operations for the continent. Feiyue had already been deployed to that post, and getting an official reassignment through the Huojin was an easy task. Once there, Feiyue assisted the War Riders during his off-duty hours. He acted as one of many "ambassadors" of active Horde military to the War Riders (though his superiors hadn't yet been made aware of just how deeply-affiliated he was with the outlaw group, internally). A night of deep conversation regarding the direction of the Horde and the actions of its Warchief was held at the Warfang Hold bonfire, where many War Riders and unaffiliated Horde members expressed their opinions on its overall state. Feiyue kept most of his opinion to himself, aware of possible spies in the area that would paint him as a traitor to Sylvanas. Feiyue was indeed unhappy with the direction of the Horde, but found himself powerless to do much about it. Word had begun to spread about a rebellion led by former High Overlord Saurfang, and with the arrest of High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof, much of the Horde military had begun to form divisive beliefs on what should come next. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Horde Category:Horde Monk